My Handsome Machine
by xlkslbccdtks
Summary: The revolution of love is happened when a guy still alive after his reincarnation and met a girl. What would happen if they were meeting each other?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Yeaaaah you met me again! And then its my first rated T fanfic. Inspirated by Original Soundtrack of Transformers 4 : The Age of Extinction by Imagine Dragons — Battle Cry. And also inspirated by Terminator, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, Demons by Imagine Dragons, Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons, Machine by EXO, Power by B.A.P, and One Shot by B.A.P.

Sorry if 'maybe' this rated T ff doesnt make you feel entertained. It's just a result from my brain. Once again, im sorry if it doesntmake you feel entertained.

Warning : Typo(s), alur atau Plot berantakan, bahasa kurang bagus, cerita sering tidak nyambung dan apalah itu. Kkk~

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy | Fluffy | A little bit comedy (maybe) | Romance

Cast(s) :

Oh Sehun (M)

Xi Luhan (F — genderswitch)

All members of EXO (Some of them will become a yeoja / genderswitch)

Some OC(s)

.

...Dont read if you dislike...

Ready

Set

Go

•

•

Sesudah 1 jam setelah Luhan menanyakannya, barulah ia menoleh ke arah yeoja baik hati itu sambil menatapnya tajam. Matanya menusuk bola mata Luhan sehingga yeoja itu bergidik ngeri atas tatapan manusia asing yang ditemukannya sepulang kuliah.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa aku, aku tidak pernah tahu aku ada di sini, aku juga tidak tahu siapa dirimu, aku tidak pernah tahu semuanya. Tapi aku hanya ingat namaku dan apa wujudku."

"Namaku, Oh Sehun," katanya tanpa menjabat tangan dan tanpa melihat mata Luhan lagi, kemudian dia menoleh dingin sedingin es. Dan tangannya menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanan milik yeoja di depannya itu sambil mendengus.

"Sepertinya—," kalimat pria itu berhenti menggantung di tengah jalan, membuat jantung yeoja itu berdegup tak karuan sehingga rasa penasarannya makin bertambah. **_"_**—**_aku bukan manusia."_**

•

•

•

TBC

Kyaaaa! Sangat pendek karena ini baru introoo kkk~ mian mian...

Gimana menurut kalian? Next or No?

Tergantung reviewer. I will write the next chapter if i get some reviews...gomawo!^o^


	2. Chapter 2 : Im not a human

Hu! Ha! Hu! Ha! Kkkk~ Jumpa lagi dengan saya! Hmm, gimana menurut kalian buat intronya di chapter 1? Ada gaksih rasa 'penasaran' yang terselip? Kalo gaada sih berarti saya masih gagal. Tapi gapapa, saya gak bakal nyerah dan saya mau mempersembahkan chapter kedua!^o^

Warning : Typo(s), alur atau Plot berantakan, bahasa kurang bagus, cerita sering tidak nyambung dan apalah itu. Kkk~

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy | Fluffy | A little bit comedy (maybe) | Romance

Cast(s) :

Oh Sehun (M)

Xi Luhan (F — genderswitch)

All members of EXO (Some of them will become a yeoja / genderswitch)

Some OC(s)

...Dont read if you dislike...

Ready

Set

Go

•

•

Kala di malam hari yang gelap itu tidak begitu tenang, hembusan anginnya dingin membabi buta menusuk tulang seiring datangnya hujan deras, langitnya teduh membentang dan menumpahkan air-air bening, dan suasananya begitu sunyi tanpa adanya manusia berjalan di sana. Samar-samar terlihat sebuah siluet seseorang di seberang mobilnya, mengingat hari itu hujan, dia melirik siluet manusia yang sepertinya terluka itu dari kaca, sedang berdiri lemah. Ala kadar, dia turun dari mobilnya dan menyentakkan kaki membawa jas hujan yang sangat ala kadarnya saja. Bahkan tubuhnya sendiri tidak terlindungi. Hentakkan kakinya teredam gemericik hujan yang deras dan begitu menusuk. Begitu sampai di tepi jalan di mana manusia asing itu berdiri lemah, dia melapisi tubuh putih mulus mahluk itu dengan jas yang ia pegang.

"Hey, siapa namamu? Di mana rumahmu? Mari ku antar," tanya Luhan, yeoja berparas cantik secantik malaikat. Kemudian Luhan melihat tubuh kurus jangkung dengan kulit putih pucat nan halus itu dengan tatapan merinding. "Hey jawab aku," tuturnya pelan berbisik. Namun yang ditanya itu hanya diam membeku di tempatnya bertopang diri. Berterimakasih pun tidak. Tapi setelahnya, dia menoleh kasar ke arah wajah Luhan kemudian menyeringai lembut. "Di mana aku?" Tanyanya lalu Luhan mengerjap dua kali keheranan, entah manusia macam apa pria itu di fikirannya. Masa dia tidak tahu dia sedang di mana? Menurut Luhan, itu hanyalah pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak perlu dijawab. Lalu Luhan hanya menjawab dengan desahan singkat yang terdengar pasrah. Kemudian mata Luhan terfokus pada dirinya yang basah total, dia sadar tubuhnya gemetaran sedari tadi hanya untuk mengajak bicara manusia yang baru saja di temuinya itu. "Ayo ikut aku," katanya sedikit berteriak karena di sana masih hujan deras dan mungkin tak ada pertanda akan berhenti malam itu juga.

Pria bertubuh jangkung dengan celana chino panjang berwarna hitam serta kaus putih tipis dan berambut cokelat itu tidak mampu di tarik Luhan. Padahal tubuhnya kurus kering nyaris tak berdaging. Dan Luhan sudah menarik tangannya yang perlahan terasa tidak basah kala ia memakai jas pemberian Luhan. "Kau? Yaampun, kenapa bisa berat sekali?" Luhan mendelik gusar dan berdecak sebal, dilihatnya lagi tubuh jangkung yang sekarang sedang tersenyum licik namun terlihat polos di matanya. "Ayo ikut, aku bukan orang jahat," bujuknya lagi hingga akhirnya pria yang terbilang tampan itu mengangguk dan mengikuti arah langkah Luhan yang sempoyongan karena menarik dirinya.

•

•

•

"Kau tidak punya keluarga?" Tanya Luhan di sela memasak, baru saja ia tiba di rumah tetapi manusia asing itu tidak menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya yang terbilang mudah. Yeoja berambut caramel brown itu berdecak kesal lagi, kemudian meletakkan spatula di atas nampan lalu berbalik badan untuk melihat namja yang sekarang sedang duduk manis di konter. "Ahhh, jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lagi, namun dengan nada yang naik seoktav. Dan benar saja dugannya, namja berkulit pucat itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang sangatlah mudah. Bahkan anak TK sekalipun bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Setelahnya Luhan mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. "Yaampun, bukankah tadi kau terluka di bagian tanganmu? Kenapa sudah tidak berbekas? Aneh," kata Luhan sambil melirik-lirik tangan namja itu penasaran. Kemudian dia melangkah mendekati si pria yang duduk manis dan nyaris menyentuh tangan yang dingin tersebut sebelum akhirnya dicegah. "Jangan sentuh aku," tukas namja dingin itu, lalu namja itu memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan. Yeoja itu ikut memiringkan kepalanya sambil mendelik, "ah, sombong sekali. Kenapa sih? Aku sudah berbaik hati mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku. Tapi—," kalimatnya berhenti saat namja itu menunjuk kaku ke arah kompor dengan tangan kanannya. Berhasil, Luhan menoleh ke arah masakan yang nyaris gosong. Dirinya tertawa, "oh hahaha. Maaf," katanya singkat, lalu menggelengkan kepala menyadari bahwa dia akan membiarkan dapurnya meledak karena kelalaiannya sendiri. Setelah itu, Luhan kembali berkutat dengan nasi gorengnya yang dimasak untuk 2 porsi. Dia sendiri tidak yakin masakannya akan enak atau tidak, karena ini adalah yang kesekian dari keseluruhan nasi goreng gagal yang pernah ia coba. "Semoga saja hasilnya tidak mengecewakan," tukasnya lalu mengambilkan dua buah piring motif polkadot merah putih dan meletakkannya di atas konter sambil menyendokkan nasi goreng itu ke piring dengan spatula. "Nah, makanlah," katanya menopang dagu. Pria pucat itu hanya menoleh dengan tatapan dingin tak berarti, detik berikutnya, kedua bola mata milik pria itu melihat nasi goreng yang disuguhkan Luhan untuknya dengan tatapan asing. Setelahnya, yeoja itu menghentikan makannya. "Ada apa? Apa rasanya tidak enak? Kalau menurutku rasanya bi—,". "Aku tidak makan," akhirnya namja itu menyaut. Tapi Luhan menjadi semakin bingung dan dirinya tidak percaya dengan ucapan itu. Seolah kalimat 'aku tidak makan' itu terdengar lucu di telinganya. "—biasa saja," lanjut Luhan kemudian menyendokkan kembali nasi goreng itu ke mulutnya.

"Akan kuanggap itu sebagai—kau belum lapar," tutur Luhan di saat nasi gorengnya setengah termakan sambil mengetukkan sendok ke sisi garpu dan menghasilkan suara dentingan yang nyaring. Di sela itu pula pria itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan raut wajah ingin marah. Sampai-sampai Luhan kembali diam agar pria itu tenang. "Baiklah, aku diam." Mata Luhan melirik diam-diam ke wajah tampan pria di sebelah kirinya. Kemudian, Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah pelan, "aku ingin mengganti baju. Kau tunggu di sini oke?" Mata kanan Luhan berkedip ceria. Tapi sekali lagi, tatapan dingin dari pria itu membuatnya merinding lalu segera berlari ke tangga dan melangkah ke lantai dua untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Selama berlari, Luhan nyaris terjatuh di tangga paling atas karena buru-buru. Dan itu semua karena dirinya ketakutan. "Oh yaampun, aku bisa mati muda!" Pekiknya mengeluh kesal. Lalu dirinya masuk ke dalam zona teraman dan zona ternyaman. Dengan wallpaper berwarna soft pink bercorak tokoh kartun 'Hello Kitty' kesukannya. Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di kasur berwarna cokelat muda dengan motif cupcake begitu ia sampai di kamar. Kemudian raut wajahnya menandakan kalau yang memiliki paras cantik itu sedang kebingungan. "Dia itu siapa ya...," pikirnya sambil melirik langit-langit kamarnya lalu mendesah pelan. Dirinya masih digoncang rasa penasaran yang amat mendalam sehingga ia tidak bisa memungkiri untuk berfikir keras tentang pria pucat yang sekarang duduk di konter di dapurnya. Dan sekarang, dirinya mendesah lagi, kali ini terasa berat namun Luhan tidak dapat menepis rasa berat itu. Setelah cukup tenang, kakinya mulai bergerak bangun kemudian berjalan menuju lemari di seberang ranjang tidurnya, lalu Luhan mengambil sepotong piyama tidur berwarna biru cerah bergambar baby's breath, kemudian menanggalkan pakaian santainya dan menggantinya dengan piyama. "Ahhh, baiklah. Aku akan membiarkannya tidur di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu," ujarnya lega sambil berulang kali menarik dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Sesudahnya, Luhan turun demi menjumpai pria yang dikiranya 'amnesia' itu di dapur. Namun, betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika melihat pria itu sedang memainkan pisau untuk mencincang daging dengan cara menjilati sisi benda tajam itu. "Astaga!" Jeritnya. Spontan pria itu meletakkan pisau berukuran besar tersebut di atas konter, lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Kemarilah," kata pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya saat melihat Luhan jatuh terduduk dengan raut wajah terkejut tak percaya. Bukannya menerima uluran tangan, tapi Luhan justru membentaknya, "jangan dekati aku! Dasar pembunuh berdarah dingin! Pergi kau sana, pergi!" Pekiknya ketakutan sambil mengeluarkan isak tangis sekeras-kerasnya, lalu kedua tangan Luhan menutup wajah mulusnya itu. Pria itu mengerutkan dahi lalu dia berjongkok mendekat Luhan sambil terus mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kemarilah,"

"Pergi kau! Pergi!"

"Hey, apa salahku?"

"Dasar bodoh! Pergi! Kau mau menjadikan aku korban pembunuhan keberapa hah! Lebih baik kau pergi dari rumahku!"

"Aku bukan pembunuh."

"Lalu kalau bukan pembunuh, kenapa kau menjilati pisau itu hah!"

Pria itu berdecak kesal lalu berdiri dan melangkah ke arah konter di mana ia meletakkan pisau besar itu. "Terserah kau mau berkata apa, aku akan keluar." Pria itu keluar dan berlalu cepat seperti angin yang sangat kencang, sehingga rambut Luhan yang tergerai indah itu berterbangan kacau karena pria itu berlari. Selang beberapa saat setelah tangisannya berakhir, akhirnya Luhan mendongak, matanya menyipit setelah sisa-sisa air matanya keluar dengan damai. Lalu Luhan melirik ke sekelilingnya dengan pandangan heran dan kehilangan. Sambil melihat sekeliling, ia berdiri dan melangkah mencari-cari pria asing itu.

"Si pembunuh berantai sudah pergi? Tapi apa mungkin seorang penjahat ingin melepaskan mangsanya? Atau jangan-jangan..." Luhan mendelik kaget dan menyadari kalau ia salah menerka orang lain, lalu dia berteriak memanggil pria asing yang sudah pergi entah ke mana. Luhan berlari dan terus berteriak hingga ia sampai di garasinya. "Hey pria asing! Kemar—ilah, eh," pekik Luhan saat melihat pria asing kaku berkulit pucat itu terbaring di sofa yang ada di garasinya dengan santai tanpa terpejam. Luhan merasa aneh dengan orang tersebut sehingga ia duduk di sofa tunggal di sebelah sofa panjang yang ditiduri oleh pria asing tersebut. "Kau tidak kedinginan di sini? Hah, ini kan garasi, bukan kamar," kata Luhan mendesah pelan dan pasrah, karena ia yakin pria dingin ini pasti tidak akan menjawabnya. Ternyata Luhan salah, pria asing itu bangun dan duduk, setelah itu bersandar dan mendengus, "aku tidak tidur," jawabnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Luhan. Yeoja itu mendelik, "kau tidak tidur?" Pria itu mengangguk tanpa ada niatan berbohong. Yah, Luhan pun bisa merasakannya. Kemudian pria itu sedikit menggeser posisinya agar lebih dekat lagi dengan yeoja yang duduk di sofa tunggal di sebelahnya, kemudian ia berbisik; "iya, memang kenapa hm?" Tanyanya lalu menyeringai dingin, tatapannya kembali seperti semula, dingin dan menusuk. Luhan meneguk air liurnya takut, lalu ia membalas bisikkan pria asing itu; "tidak, aneh saja," jawabnya ragu kemudian tersenyum takut. Pria itu menggeser menjauh dari Luhan, kemudian berbaring lagi dengan santai. "Jadi," kata pria itu lalu berdeham pelan, "kenapa kau masih di sini?" Lanjutnya, dan Luhan menjadi naik pitam. "Ini garasi ku kau tahu!" Pekiknya hampir dikuasai amarah. Pria itu tertawa serak, "aku tahu," katanya.

Selang beberapa menit, Luhan menguap tanda ia mengantuk. Tetapi Luhan juga masih menunggu untuk suara menguap dari pria yang masih berbaring di sebelahnya itu yang tidak terpejam sama sekali. Kemudian Luhan menoleh ke arah pria itu lalu menguap lagi, rasanya ia ingin segera meninggalkan pria itu di garasi sendirian tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa tidak tega, dan memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa tunggal yang dia duduki sekarang. "Ekhm," dehamnya sebentar. Lalu memutuskan untuk berdeham lagi, maksud untuk menarik perhatian si pria asing dan berlanjut untuk menyuruh pria itu tidur. "Aku tahu kau pasti ingin menyuruhku tidur," tutur pria itu dingin. Sedetik kemudian Luhan tersentak dan mengurungkan niat bodohnya yang pastilah akan gagal. Lalu dia merengut memasamkan muka, kesal karena usahanya gagal dan dibantah mentah-mentah. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut tidur di sini," kata Luhan setengah mengancam. Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ohya? Silakan kedinginan dan digigiti nyamuk. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab, karena kau yang meminta," kata pria itu santai. Walau kesannya terdengar menyebalkan, tapi Luhan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Dia tidak mau menjadi sasaran celetuk pedas untuk yang kesekian kali dari pria asing yang menurutnya berengsek itu. "Huft, aku akan bersabar," tutur Luhan lega, sambil mulai untuk memejamkan mata dan berusaha tidur. Dan benar saja, kalimat pria berengsek itu ada benarnya, buktinya sekarang tubuh Luhan di kelilingi beberapa ekor nyamuk nakal dan siap menggigiti tubuhnya hingga gatal-gatal. Tetapi Luhan tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, demi gengsi.

Tetapi karena jujur dia tidak tahan, maka ia batal untuk terpejam merajut mimpi di garasinya yang dingin dan bersarang banyak nyamuk itu. Akhirnya Luhan kembali bangun untuk berdiri dan menyuruh namja itu ikut berdiri, kemudian mulai bertanya-tanya soal diri pria itu yang sebenarnya.

•

•

•

Sesudah 1 jam setelah Luhan menanyakannya, barulah ia menoleh ke arah yeoja baik hati itu sambil menatapnya tajam. Matanya menusuk bola mata Luhan sehingga yeoja itu bergidik ngeri atas tatapan manusia asing yang di temukannya sepulang kuliah.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa aku, aku tidak pernah tahu mengapa aku berada di sini, aku juga tidak tahu siapa dirimu, aku tidak pernah tahu semuanya. Tapi aku hanya ingat namaku dan apa wujudku."

"Namaku, Oh Sehun," katanya tanpa menjabat tangan dan tanpa melihat mata Luhan lagi, kemudian dia menoleh dingin sedingin es. Dan tangannya menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanan milik yeoja di depannya itu sambil mendengus.

"Sepertinya—," kalimat pria itu berhenti menggantung di tengah jalan, membuat jantung yeoja itu berdegup tak karuan sehingga rasa penasarannya makin bertambah. "—aku bukan manusia." Luhan terkejut tidak percaya bukan main dan mata teduhnya kini membulat sempurna seolah ia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri sekarang juga. Namun perasaan itu sirna dengan sendirinya dan malah, membuatnya hanyut dalam kalimat yang sangat dramatis seperti di film atau buku novel bergenre fantasy yang pernah ia tonton atau ia baca sebelumnya. Namja pucat itu merasa aneh dengan reaksi Luhan yang tengah melotot dengan tatapan takut dan merinding. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya tak memiliki larangan apapun untuk menyebut diri sendiri sebagai, 'bukan manusia'. Tapi Luhan tidak juga menutup erat kedua bola mata indahnya dan malah dia mengerjap heran kebingungan seperti orang amnesia lebih tepatnya. "Konyol," hanya satu kata yang dapat keluar dari bibir ranum yang tipis milik yeoja manis itu, namun jawaban dengan satu kata 'pasti' itu terdengar aneh di kedua telinga si pria pucat. Perlahan suatu sensasi aneh menjalar di setiap sistem saraf pria pucat itu dan rasanya begitu aneh tak karuan. Panas, bergerak, menggelincir, entahlah. Hanya itu yang dapat di sebutkan dan rasa aneh yang lainnya tidak dapat ditentukan dengan benar. Namun, rasanya sedemikian mengerikan hingga begitu sakit dan sangat panas di tubuh kurus kering pucatnya. Bersamaan dengan adanya sensasi gila itu, dia menyipitkan kedua mata cokelatnya dan menyeringai lembut yang terlihat menakutkan. "Apa maksudmu—konyol?" Jelas sekali namja pucat tersebut tidak terima dengan kata sederhana Luhan yang mengakibatkan sensasi mengerikan itu menjulur di tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kesakitan dan cukup mengerikan, membuat tubuh mungil Luhan bergidik gemetaran. Seolah hanyut dalam perasaan aneh itu, namja berkulit putih bening itu menatap risih kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru safir yang berpendar indah di setiap garis-garis yang tercetak sempurna di kedua telapak tangannya. Mata Luhan mengerjap terkagum-kagum, walau dia tahu ini gila tapi apa yang sedang disaksikannya itu adalah hal teraneh, tergila, terkeren, ter—apalah itu namanya! Dia tidak bisa menyebutkan semuanya satu-persatu. "Apa itu?" tanyanya kemudian, tetapi tidak mirip seperti pertanyaan, melainkan seperti interogasi ingin tahu yang sangat lancang tapi itulah nyatanya; Luhan ingin tahu!

Pergerakan berikutnya yang terjadi adalah, di saat yeoja itu hendak menyentuh jari telunjuk pada tangan kanan namja pucat itu, dirinya merasakan sensasi gila yang sangat aneh dan sangat menyakitkan. Walaupun ia rasa hal itu sangat menyenangkan, bukan berarti ia ingin mengulangi tindakan bodoh itu lagi. Kalau-kalau, dia bisa mati tersengat listrik, yak! Seperti itulah rasanya! 'Tersengat listrik' atau lebih tepatnya, tersetrum.

Mata Luhan kian membulat seiring cahaya safir yang sedang berpendar itu padam dengan sendirinya dan membiarkan tangan pria pucat itu kembali ke posisi normal. "Yah! Aku ingin melihatnya lagi," rengeknya lucu memaksa namja pucat itu hampir tertawa lepas, tapi ia tidak bisa. Dia belum bisa tertawa lepas sebelum dirinya benar-benar tahu maksud Luhan itu apa. Kemudian dia duduk di sofa panjang itu sambil tersenyum gila dan matanya bergerak semangat, persis seperti ia menemukan sesuatu yang 'asing'.

"Ya, Oh Sehun!" Pekik Luhan terdengar memekakkan kedua telinga namja aneh berwajah tampan itu. Setelahnya, namja bermarga Oh itu berbalik melihat tubuh mungil Luhan sudah tergeletak di lantai dan sepertinya yeoja itu tidak sadarkan diri.

•

•

•

"Hey, bangun," terdengar suara perintah dan terlihat siluet samar seperti tubuh seorang namja cungkring sedang menyadarkannya. Mata Luhan mengerjap untuk beberapa saat, dan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengilukan lehernya saat itu, kemudian tangan kanannya dengan kaku menyentuh lehernya dengan pelan sehingga rasa nyeri itu sedikit demi sedikit akan hilang. "Ugh," lenguhnya. Ternyata rasa mengilukan di lehernya belum sepenuhnya hilang dan belum sepenuhnya membaik. Tatapan dari namja dingin bernama Oh Sehun itu malah menambah rasa sakitnya yang mengilukan, sehingga yeoja itu hanya menatapnya dalam dengan keadaan diri yang terdiam tentram. Namun sesaat kemudian, Luhan menyadari sesuatu yang sangat-sangat penting dalam hidup kesehariannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Ya ampun!" Jeritnya meronta-ronta seperti orang hendak di ganggu oleh segerombolan preman keras di jalanan sepi. Kedua mata Sehun memutar kesal, "sudah jam setengah sepuluh pagi," jawabnya dilanjut dengan langkahnya hendak keluar dari kamar Luhan setelah yeoja itu benar-benar bangun dan setidaknya pria itu sudah menjaganya semalaman tanpa tidur nyenyak. Luhan mengerang frustasi seiring dengan jambakan terhadap rambutnya, lalu yeoja cantik itu menatap sebal ke arah pria jangkung kulit pucat yang tengah berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya. "Haaah, aku telat karena kau!" Pekik Luhan benar-benar kesal membuat pria itu berdecak keras kemudian berlari cepat seperti angin yang membuat rambut Luhan kusut berantakan. Luhan pun berkali-kali mengelus rambutnya yang kusut. "Ugh! Dasar namja sialan!" Jeritnya di tengah-tengah detik-detik telatnya menuju kampus. Namun sedetik berikutnya, Luhan tersenyum miring seolah dia sudah sepenuhnya melupakan peristiwa menjengkelkan seumur hidupnya yang baru saja dialami. Kemudian matanya mengerjap beberapa kali diiringi raut wajah senangnya yang ceria.

•

•

•

"Sehun," sahut Luhan setibanya ia menapakkan kaki di garasi. Setelah lama dia mencari-cari keberadaan namja dingin itu, ternyata ia menemukannya sedang duduk kaku dengan tatapan kedua belah mata yang kosong menuju entah ke mana. "Sehun," panggilnya lagi, namun tidak juga menandakan namja itu akan menjawabnya seolah telinga namja pucat itu sudah benar-benar tuli. Yang akhirnya membuat Luhan kesal untuk kesekian detik, sehingga ia ingin marah dan berteriak, "SEHUUUUUN!"*

* — Power by B.A.P

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan menyaksikan sesuatu menyeramkan sekaligus mengagumkan berpendar dengan cahaya safir terang silau keluar secercah melalui kedua belah mata Sehun. Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar dibarengi dengan kedua bola matanya yang juga ikut melotot. Bibirnya bergetar ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi terasa sulit. Kemudian gerakan aneh lainnya seperti wajah Sehun yang menoleh kaku ke arahnya membuat yeoja itu bergetar hebat. Selangkah mundur ternyata tidak membuat tatapan menyilaukan itu berakhir dan malah makin berpendar sekian banyak. "Se-Sehun..," katanya terbata-bata ketakutan seiring cahaya safir yang sedang berpendar dan kian menyilaukan mata. Sehun memang tidak berkata-kata, namun gerakannya kaku dan makin kaku untuk kesekian kali. Rasanya ada yang menggerakkan tubuh pucatnya dan seperti dikendalikan. Perlahan jari-jemari tangannya menekuk kaku dan mengeras, juga sinar safir di garis-garis kaku rapih di telapaknya juga muncul. Di sisi lain, Luhan melihat ke arah iris mata Sehun yang seluruhnya sudah berwarna biru safir cerah namun seluruh pendar cahayanya sudah lenyap. Dari sudut kaki Sehun terangsang gerakan yang terasa seperti reruntuhan besi yang menyakitkan dan menyetrum. Disusul dengan bunyi-bunyian retakan yang mengilukan telinga.

Sehun merasakannya dan itu aneh, sehingga ia mengingat peristiwa lalu yang ditolaknya mentah-mentah dan malah membahayakan dirinya. Sedetik kemudian, kerutan di kening Sehun terlihat jelas dan membuat kedua alisnya saling bertemu di pusatnya. Matanya menyipit heran di saat sensasi aneh yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya mulai bereaksi. Sementara yeoja yang menyaksikan hal aneh gila itu hanya dapat bertahan di sandaran dinding saat ia hendak menghindari Sehun yang akan menjadi mahluk mengerikan.

Suhu tubuh Sehun bertambah dingin, namun rasanya sakit dan sensasinya luar biasa mengerikan. Ngilu, seperti tertusuk, entahlah, masih banyak lagi rasa yang lainnya. Namja itu mulai mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kesakitan, lenguhan keras setengah menjerit dan desahan tak karuan yang membuat tubuh yeoja di depannya lemas. Kemudian Sehun mendengar sesuatu berbisik di telinganya dengan sangat menyeramkan karena suara itu bariton dan begitu berat.

"**_YOU ARE WAKING UP_**."

Lalu yang berikutnya terjadi seperti memaksa Sehun untuk memuntahkan suatu kalimat dengan bahasa asing dan kedengarannya akan menyeramkan. Namja itu berusaha menghindari agar kalimat itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya, namun ia tak bisa berbuat lebih karena semakin ia menahan rasa itu, semakin kuat pula dorongan yang diberikan dari sensasi kejam yang sekarang bersarang di tubuhnya. Kemudian disusul dengan bibirnya yang bergerak kaku kemudian mengatakan;

"**_SOMETHING STRANGE_** **_MUST BE DESTROYED_**."

Gerakannya semakin cepat seiring dengan tangan kanannya yang kini sudah berlapis benda baja mengeras dan terasa dingin dengan cahaya berwarna safir menyilaukan sambil menunjuk tepat di jantung Luhan. Yeoja yang digertak itu berdiri gemetaran dengan suhu tubuhnya yang dingin dan keringat dingin mengucuri seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Gerakan yeoja itu terbilang bergetar hebat diiringi dengan suara isak tangisnya yang keluar dari bibir ranum mungilnya yang sekarang mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kejam namun tetap terdengar ketakutan.

"Sialan, ku mohon pergilah..," umpatnya sambil menangis sekaligus marah.

Namun, dengan perlakuan Luhan yang terlihat mengancam dan ketakutan itu justru membuat pergerakan keji yang akan terjadi selanjutnya makin meningkat. Dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanan namja pucat itu mengarah tepat ke jantung Luhan sambil mengeluarkan secercah cahaya kemerahan silau. Luhan pun tak sanggup menghindari karena sekarang dirinya terkurung kukungan kedua tangan Sehun di pojok dinding garasinya. Kemudian Luhan melihat bahwa bibir namja itu sekarang tengah menyeringai dingin seolah akan membunuhnya sekarang juga. Semakin mendalam Luhan menatap matanya, namja itu kian mendekat ke wajah Luhan sambil membiarkan yeoja itu menangis dan mengerang. Lalu, sepersekian detik, telunjuk kanannya kembali mengarah ke jantung yeoja itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sinar kemerahan dan terdengar suara hitung mundur;

"THREE."

"TWO."

"ONE."

"KYAAAAAA!"

•

•

•

...TBC...

Kyaaaaa! /teriakbarengchanyeol/ gimana gimana? Apakah sudah ada kesan tertentu? Wahaha saya sendiri belum yakin. Ya walaupun yang review masih terbilang sedikit, tapi saya gasabar pengen lanjut! /diinjekreaders/ so...Next or No?

Mind to read and review? Gomawo!^o^


	3. Chapter 3 : Unsolved Secret (Part 1)

Rated : T (with a little bit 'mature' part : just for a while)

Genre : Sci-Fic | Fantasy | Fluffy | A little bit comedy (maybe) | Romance

Cast(s) :

Oh Sehun (M)

Xi Luhan (F — genderswitch)

All members of EXO (Some of them will become a yeoja / genderswitch)

Some OC(s)

And the others

Yoyoyo! Man! its my turn to release the 3rd Chapter yo! Okay, now i want to tell you that im just added one genre : "Sci-fic" okay. Kkk~ hwhw, nah sekilas penjelasan di chapter ini, bentuk dan warna rambutnya Chanyeol persis kayak di MV Miracles In December! Kyaaa saya suka saya suka! O /teriakbarengchannie/ kkk~ Oh ya satu lagi, di sini saya bikin Chanyeol brewokan tipis gitu, terus punya abs yang bener-bener tercetak kyaaaa! Dewasa banget deh , (yang gasuka nanti ceyenya saya cukur) oke oke intro buat ch3 segini aja dulu, enjoy! ^o^

...Dont read if you dislike...

Ready

Set

Go

•

•

Terdengar dan terlihat percikan air yang mengalir berisik di dalam benda tinggi bermaterial kaca yang tidak lain adalah gelas itu seiring dengan dituangnya air ke dalamnya. Namja pucat itu yang menuangkannya sambil mengambil nafas berat lalu menghembuskannya untuk menenangkan diri sementara, setelah yeoja manis yang menolongnya itu tidak sadarkan diri karena hal yang mengerikan tak sengaja disaksikan yeoja itu ketika Sehun dikendalikan sesuatu. Rasanya seperti diguncang kekesalan mendalam yang membuat namja itu merasa bersalah tetapi ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal peristiwa bodoh yang membuat yeoja itu sampai pingsan. Kemudian dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lalu mempersiapkan mental untuk memberi nafas buatan, walau dia tahu kalau sebelumnya dia belum pernah berbuat selancang ini. Gerakannya semakin mendekat sehingga wajah mereka saling bertemu sangat dekat, belum lagi kening Sehun sudah menempel di kening Luhan yang kini terbaring di sofa yang ada di garasi. Namja itu membatalkan rencananya, dia mengacak rambut frustasi sambil memikirkan cara apa yang lebih tepat untuk menyadarkan kembali si yeoja mungil itu. Kemudian dia mendapat sebuah ide yang familiar tetapi itulah cara terbaik menurut versinya sendiri. Yah, memercikkan air beberapa kali ke wajah yang sedang pingsan dan Sehun meyakini cara itu. Diambilnya gelas yang sudah dia tuangkan air tadi, lalu hendak mencelupkan jemari kirinya ke dalam gelas tetapi ia mendengus sambil mengurungkan niatnya lagi. Kemudian dia berfikir. Air, ya air, adalah material yang sangat berlawanan dengannya. Ralat, dengan kondisinya sebagai—manusia mesin, atau robot. Dia sendiri perlu mengingat mengapa dia bisa menjadi robot tetapi dia masih sangat ingat wujudnya dan siapa namanya. Dan peraturan kehidupan seorang robot adalah, jika bersentuhan dengan air maka sistem fungsionalnya akan melemah, dan dirinya tidak akan terkendali. Walau sekalipun dirinya bisa menyembuhkan dan memulihkan sistem fungsionalnya yang melemah karena air yang bila dilihat oleh manusia adalah wujud mirip 'luka' tersebut dengan sendirinya. Dan kala ia mengingat hal yang bersangkutan dengan air, seketika itu juga dia mengingat kalimat Luhan malam itu;

"Yaampun, bukankah tadi kau terluka di bagian tanganmu? Kenapa sudah tidak berbekas? Aneh,"

Kemudian Sehun terkekeh, namun dia mengingat kalau Luhan belum sadar juga dan ini sudah siang. Cuaca pasti sangat panas di luar sana. Lalu Sehun berfikir keras bagaimana cara membangunkan putri 'pingsan' yang terbaring di sofa itu. Bagaimana? Walau Sehun tidak yakin, dia tahu pasti, ada sesuatu tersembunyi di tubuhnya yang berfungsi saat dirinya terluka. Ya, sesuatu itu, dapat memulihkan seseorang, dan Sehun berfikir, jika dirinya terluka dan bisa pulih, setelah itu orang lain pasti juga bisa bukan? Menurut pemikirannya sendiri seperti itu, walau dia sendiri belum 'pasti' dengam opininya. Namun rasa keraguannya dapat dikalahkan dengan rasa 'keyakinan' yang teguh, dan dia harus melakukannya. Demi yeoja itu.

Selang beberapa detik memikirkan ide barunya yang mungkin tepat itu, Sehun akhirnya bersikeras merobekkan kaus putihnya yang dari semalam belum di ganti namun tubuhnya tetap harum tanpa mandi sekalipun. Terdengar suara robekan kasar setelah kaus itu benar-benar hancur di tangannya. Sehun pun menarik nafas, kemudian melirik ke lengan kirinya dan benar saja, terdapat sebuah corak yang nyaris seperti tatto dengan garis kaku bercabang bercahaya biru safir di sana. Sehun mengusap garis kaku bercabang itu dengan telapak kanannya kemudian ada sesuatu terasa di tulangnya, terasa mencabik punggung dan menyakitkan. "Ugggghhh," erangnya kesakitan sambil terus melenguh dan mendesah geram, setelah itu Sehun menyentuh dada Luhan di mana jantung yeoja itu terletak sambil fokus pada garis kaku di sepanjang lengan kirinya yang terus mengeluarkan cahaya biru safir yang kian menerang.

"Akh!" Luhan menjerit masih dengan mata yang terpejam sambil menghela nafas. Setelah yeoja itu bangun karena bantuan Sehun dengan cara setruman lembutnya, mata Luhan tertuju pada dadanya yang masih disentuh Sehun dengan lancangnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan serta tampaknya caci makian akan keluar dari bibir tipis itu. "Kurang ajaaar!" Jeritan keras nyaring keluar dari bibir si yeoja manis telah sukses memekakkan telinga namja pucat yang sudah jelas-jelas berbaik hati menyadarkannya. Namja itu segera menutup kedua telinganya sambil mengerutkan dahi tanda pekikan itu memang membuat gendang telinganya begitu tersiksa, namun Sehun sadar diri kalau caranya memang lancang dan, yaaah kurang lebih memang tepat seperti yang dikatakan Luhan tadi; kurang ajar. Raut wajah Luhan makin menjadi saja, amarah mendorong dan mendesaknya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar serta umpatan-umpatan kejam sekaligus berlebihan. "Dasar pembunuh berdarah dingin! Pedofilia pula! Kau mau memperkosaku sebelum membunuhku iya? Begitu?!" Teriaknya bercampur umpatan kekesalan yang memaksa namja tidak bersalah itu kebingungan atas sikap kasar Luhan terhadapnya. Kemudian Sehun menyipitkan matanya dan menyeringai maut yang terlihat seksi di mata Luhan, setelahnya yeoja itu benar-benar diam mematung tak bisa menggerakan badan melihat seringaian maut panas dan menggoda tersebut. "Hey noona," sahut namja berkulit pucat berwajah tampan tersebut dengan nada menggoda, "aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," katanya. Perlahan namja berwajah tampan bersifat sensual itu menyipitkan mata sambil tersenyum miring penuh maksud dan keyakinan. Detik berikutnya, dia membelakangi Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kedua kantung chinonya sambil berkata; "anggap diriku tampan, lalu coba fikirkan," tuturnya namun kali ini wajah itu kembali menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Luhan, yeoja yang sedang berdiri tegap dengan wajah yang marah. "Siapa yang bodoh sudah bersedia menampung pembunuh berdarah dingin plus pedofilia yang tampan sepertiku? Siapa?" Astaga, bahkan pertanyaan namja pucat nan dingin itu membuat perut Luhan mencelos dan hatinya menjadi bertambah kesal, belum lagi ucapannya itu terdengar sangat menyinggung. Kemudian namja itu menoleh, "bisakah kau jelaskan itu?" Tantangnya kemudian melangkah mendekati Luhan sambil menarik dagu yeoja yang terdiam itu lalu menekuk dahinya dan tersenyum sadis, "jika kau tidak bisa, jangan membuat kebodohan. Mengerti?" Namja itu membelakangi Luhan lagi dan sial, Luhan benar-benar sial dan dewa dewi tak berpihak kepadanya. Kurang ajar sekali namja yang berdiri di depannya itu, etika dan sopan-santunnya jika dinilai oleh dosen killernya di kampus, mungkin sudah mendapat nilai 'F', dan Luhan tidak bisa membendung amarahnya terlalu lama kalau tidak namja itu akan melunjak. "Kau," kata Luhan dengan nada yang agak direndahkan, kemudian yeoja itu melangkah mendekati Sehun sang namja tidak sopan yang sedang berdiri angkuh di depan Luhan. "Apa tidak pernah diajarkan soal etika hm?" Pertanyaan Luhan sama menyakitkannya dengan pertanyaan namja itu tadi, sehingga namja pucat dingin itu tak berkutik dan hanya sanggup memejamkan mata dan menautkan kedua alisnya. Di detik berikutnya namja itu tidak menjawab, malah ia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras, desahan geram namja itu terjadi membuat hati yeoja itu semakin panas. "Kau tahu? Selama ini aku memang dilarang untuk mengamalkan sopan santun," jawabnya begitu hatinya bersedia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada yeoja yang tengah berdiri diam membisu tak berkutik dan menggertak. Mata Sehun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cahaya safir tetapi tidak ada hasrat untuknya 'menghancurkan' sesuatu yang asing seperti yang telah dilakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu sehingga membuat Luhan tidak sadarkan diri. Kemudian Sehun menatap mata Luhan sendu, "tatap mataku," ujarnya kemudian menunduk memikirkan resiko jika ia menceritakan hal terlarang yang seharusnya menjadi larangan keras tersebut. Beberapa kali Sehun menarik-menghembuskan nafas berat dan selalu membandingkan antara kebaikan dan resiko yang akan dia terima selama beberapa detik, "aku ingin melihatnya Oh Sehun," tutur Luhan sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih kedua bahu milik namja yang tengah berdiam diri dengan tatapan wajah bingung dan tampak seperti orang kehilangan arah. "Sehun," sahut yeoja itu lagi kali ini dengan nada mengundang amarah dan dia tidak main-main, walaupun mereka baru saling kenal dan belum begitu mengetahui satu sama lain, tapi Luhan tidak akan melenyapkan kegelisahannya selama namja itu masih berdiam diri di rumahnya tanpa identitas jelas. "Sehun!" Bentakan yang ini akhirnya memaksa Sehun untuk membuka mulut juga, setelah sekian detik ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya nama itu mau berbicara; "kau masih belum menyadarinya juga? Aku bukan manusia pada umumnya yang menjalankan rutinitas mereka dengan bebasnya dan aku, aku sudah mendapat kutukan. Kutukan berat yang sangat berbahaya kau tahu, aku lebih menyukai kehidupanku yang dulu," lanjut Sehun menjelaskan semuanya dengan raut serius bersungguh-sungguh tiada niat berbohong atau menipu sekalipun, juga penjelasannya yang panjang lebar itu membuat yeoja yang berdiri di depannya tersebut menganga heboh dan terus berfikir bahwa Sehun mungkin bisa saja membohonginya dengan bermain drama fantasi soal kehidupan masa lalu, dan Luhan bertanya-tanya heran bingung di dalam hatinya dan akal sehatnya, 'kehidupan yang dulu katanya?'. Apa namja itu benar-benar serius mengatakannya atau hanya bercanda dan kebohongan kisah belaka? Luhan harus menyelidiki namja itu sore ini juga.

•

•

•

13:15 PM

Sore ini Luhan bertanya banyak kepada namja misterius bersifat dingin berwajah tampan yang patut dipuja-puja seluruh gadis itu, semua pertanyaannya mudah dan menurut Luhan jika namja itu tidak benar-benar 'amnesia' mungkin dia akan menjawab semuanya dengan sangat mudah dan semua akan terjawabkan dengan jelas walaupun akhirnya Luhan tidak begitu mengerti dengan segala basa-basinya.*

* — Demons by Imagine Dragons

Yeoja manis itu duduk di sofa cokelat panjang yang tertata rapih di ruang tamunya bersama dengan namja asing yang masih harus di 'gali' persoalan kepribadian dan semua tentang dirinya. Luhan tidak mengenal kata menyerah sebelum dirinya dapat menggali semua tentang Sehun si manusia aneh itu hingga ia benar-benar mengenali namja itu dengan baik dan tidak salah melangkah. Sesuatu yang ia pilih dengan cara bertanya banyak itu tidak salah dan ada benarnya saja, dia mungkin bisa mengantisipasi apa saja pergerakan yang akan berkembang dari Sehun selama namja itu tinggal di rumahnya. Dan selama bertanya-tanya banyak tentang Sehun, sekali-kali ada saja perbincangan yang garing dan membosankan sehingga salah satu dari mereka melontarkan beberapa lelucon yang dapat membuat suasana hangat kembali, juga terkadang usaha Sehun dalam menjawab agar lebih tenang itu sukses membuat Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri disertai dengan wajahnya yang merona hebat. Belum lagi mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menonton TV yang kebetulan salah satu channelnya menayangkan film horror lumayan sedih yang terkadang memaksa air mata yeoja manis itu keluar sehingga di saat itu Sehun dengan ragu dan nekat meraih kepala Luhan dan disandarkan ke dada bidangnya yang pas sekali untuk sandaran. Sambil menangis terharu, pada awalnya yeoja itu merasa agak aneh mengapa bisa namja itu dengan bersedia menjadi sandaran di saat bulir-bulir asin itu keluar dengan sukses dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Luhan terenyuh. Dirinya tidak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan pria asing yang baru dikenalinya untuk jangka waktu yang begitu singkat. Apalagi pria ini seperti 'amnesia' dan bukankah orang amnesia justru sedikit berbahaya? Maksud berbahaya bukan berarti selalu 'membahayakan' bukan? Bisa berarti yang lain berupa; dia bisa benar-benar melupakan semuanya dan itu berbahaya. Tentu saja berbahaya karena kenangan bahagia yang pernah dialami si penderita amnesia tidak akan terputar dalam memorinya dan jika itu diingat oleh orang terdekatnya, pastilah orang itu akan bersedih dan sakit hati. Walau jalan terbaiknya adalah, membiarkan semuanya berjalan dibawah kendali Tuhan.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan tiba-tiba begitu sad scene nya berakhir dalam film yang sedang ditontonnya bersama Sehun itu. Pria pucat tersebut menoleh dengan tampannya sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya kemudian perlahan mulutnya terbuka untuk berucap; "iya?". Luhan kehilangan kendali untuk menahan rasa tersipunya tetapi dia benar-benar kehilangan kendali, sehingga Sehun si namja pucat itu terkekeh geli. "Hahaha, kau ini kenapa sih? Hm?" Sehun kembali terkekeh geli ketika Luhan semakin salah tingkah saat wajah namja pucat itu terlihat bersinar di matanya. Luhan berdeham. "Ekhm, tidak apa-apa," katanya. Namun di detik berikutnya Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda heran, kemudian dia berkata; "tanyakan saja semua yang ingin kau tahu, selama aku bisa menjawab tidak ada salahnya kan?" Kemudian Luhan mendelik, "tapi bukankah aku sudah bertanya semuanya?" Luhan balik bertanya, dan demikian setelah itu Sehun menarik nafas. Dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan dengan segenap peristiwa yang masih dia ingat...

•

•

•

Di malam itu, terlihat sosok tubuh seorang namja muda berkulit pucat dengan wajah tampan sedang terluka sambil berlutut kepada orang yang satu-satunya dapat membuat ia hidup kembali. Yang berarti dia akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Kemudian namja pucat dengan ujung bibir yang mengeluarkan cairan amis berwarna merah kental itu mendongak sambil terus memohon. Walau dia yakin kalau namja tinggi yang sekitar 180cm lebih itu hanya fantasinya yang sedemikian hidup dalam hayalannya. Namja dengan tinggi lebih dari 180cm itu mengerutkan dahi sambil berkata-kata dengan suara bariton berat yang serak. "Kau harus menerima resikonya Oh Sehun," kata si namja bertubuh tinggi. Matanya terlihat serius menatap namja yang tengah berlutut dengan kondisi terluka yang bersikeras memohon kehidupan kepadanya di malam yang dingin dengan badai dan hujan yang sedang membabi buta. Kembali si namja pucat terluka itu mendongak, kali ini dia berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan kedua lututnya yang bertumpu lemah dengan lantai baja yang sangat dingin mengilukan. "Aku akan siap menerima apapun resikonya—," batuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya, "—asal aku hidup kembali," tukas namja bernama Oh Sehun yang sedang terluka serius itu menyanggupi dengan segenap hatinya tanpa niatan berdusta. Lalu namja dengan pakaian baja yang sangat kokoh dan mengagumkan itu melirik Sehun kasihan. "Berdirilah," katanya berhenti sebentar. Kemudian namja bariton itu membuka pelindung kepalanya yang mirip helm baja bermaterial kokoh dengan layar kaca canggih untuk bagian matanya dengan hati-hati. "Lalu sentuh perlahan lantai yang sedang kau tindih itu," lanjut pria tinggi bersuara bariton tersebut sambil tersenyum miring penuh keyakinan. Setelahnya Sehun meuruti perintah sang namja bariton yang tidak kalah tampan dari dirinya. Tangan kanan milik Sehun gemetaran dalam jalannya menuju lantai baja dingin di bawahnya untuk disentuh dan sepertinya akan muncul suatu reaksi asing dan tidak biasa yang akan dialami sang namja pucat bermarga Oh tersebut malam itu. Kala tangan kanannya menyentuh lantai di bawahnya itu, munculah garis miring yang terus berjalan hingga akhirnya membentuk segi enam berukuran sebesar telapak tangannya hingga isinya penuh sambil nampaknya cahaya biru safir cerah yang berpendar indah menakjubkan dari segi enam canggih itu. Kedua mata cokelat Sehun terkagum pada pemandangan di bawahnya yang kian mengeluarkan cahaya terang yang membuat mata silau dan kemudian di depan matanya, Sehun menyaksikan sesuatu sedang bereaksi dari partikel-partikel kecil yang sedang bereaksi dengan indah di depannya. Bentuknya mirip dengan tongkat dengan cahaya safir yang sangat terang membuat Sehun menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan kagum. Park Chanyeol, ya namja bariton dengan tinggi yang dibilang menjulang itu meraih tongkat bercahaya safir mengagumkan tersebut ke genggamannya lalu ia meremas benda kurus dengan panjang satu meter itu.*

*— Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

Setelahnya, remasan tongkat aneh itu terpecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang selanjutnya menghilang dan menghasilkan sesuatu, yaitu benda kecil seperti garis-garis kaku bercahaya senada dengan tongkatnya. Kemudian namja bariton berwajah tampan itu meraih benda kecil bergaris kaku tersebut dengan tangan kanannya yang terlapis baja. "Kemarilah dan serahkan lengan kirimu," perintah namja bersuara bariton itu dengan lantang dan tegas, kemudian Sehun menyerahkan lengan kirinya yang rapuh dan terluka dengan segala lapisan darah yang mengalir dengan amisnya. Selama ia membuka bajunya yang compang-camping berjejak darah itu, Sehun mengerang, melenguh geram kesakitan seperti tampak disiksa, dirinya merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa menyiksa dan sangat sadis. Terasa rangsangan listrik dan membakar layaknya radioaktif yang menjalar ke segala penjuru sistem sarafnya yang mulai mendidih dan sangat menyakitkan serta sangat mendalam. Selama itu juga namja bariton tinggi menjulang berwajah tampan itu mengalirkan semua sengatan kuasa kekuatan yang teramat-sangat sakit menyiksa ke lengan kiri Sehun yang perlahan menghentikan aliran darah keluar dari goresan luka-luka yang tersayat di lengan kiri suci mulus tersebut. Sehun dapat merasakan sensasi mengilukan itu menembus di tulangnya dengan begitu dalam. Erangan kesakitan seraya masih menyiksa jiwa raga namja pucat berkulit sangat putih seolah sangat suci itu dengan masuknya rangsangan sengatan yang mengilukan segenap raganya. Kemudian semua rasa rangsangan menyiksa itu merambat dengan laju ke setiap penjuru sistemnya agar dapat berfungsi. Sehun merasakan suatu sensasi yang asing disetiap gerakan rasanya yang tidak bisa terkendali apalagi untuk dideskripsikan dengan detail karena rasanya bercampur-campur diantara sakit, ngilu, mendidih, tersengat, menggelincir, terdorong dan apalah itu sebutannya untuk di 'jelaskan'. Sudah cukup ia menderita dengan rangsangan yang sangat menyiksa itu. "IM WAKING UP," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba dengan suara kaku berat dan serak menyeramkan tanpa ia sadari. Dibarengi dengan cahaya safir silau yang menyertai lengan kirinya yang kini sudah membuat tubuhnya benar-benar kuat dan segala limpahan darah merah amis yang kental tadi sudah lenyap dari tubuh pucat mulus tersebut dengan damainya. Sehun mengerjap beberapakali hingga ia menyadari tubuhnya sudah benar-benar 'hidup' dan namja bariton dengan tinggi menjulang yang sejak tadi berada di depannya kini sudah hilang entah kemana. Serta ruangan dengan luas tanpa batas yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca dan baja yang dingin itu sudah hilang seperti ruang hampa yang benar-benar diluar dugaan Sehun. Dirinya tidak percaya kalau sekarang tubuh kuatnya itu tengah berada di ruangan tanpa batas yang seluruhnya berwarna putih mulus suci seperti dirinya. Matanya melirik ke setiap penjuru sudutnya yang kira-kira tidak dapat dilihat di mana letak sesungguhnya, tempat itu tidak jelas keberadaannya dengan segala jarak yang bahkan tidak terhitung dan mungkin benar-benar tidak terbatas. Setelahnya Sehun berputar-putar di tempat sambil melirik ke seluruh ruangan tanpa batas yang mulai menampilkan garis-garis kaku rapih berwarna safir menyilaukan dengan cabang yang terus berkembang membuat Sehun kebingungan dan melihat setiap garis-garis kaku rapih yang terbentuk mengelilingi setiap inci ruangan putih polos tersebut sambil mengerang frustasi dan tampak seperti orang kehilangan arah dengan segala keanehan di sekitarnya. Dan tidak sampai dua detik, tubuh Sehun sudah berdiri di jalan sepi dengan cuaca malam dengan segala hantaman air hujan yang membabi buta menyiksa permukaan kulitnya sehingga tampak sistem fungsional dalam tubuh Sehun bergerak lamban dan kulitnya menjadi retak dengan cahaya-cahaya yang jika dilihat oleh manusia normal sebagai 'luka'. Sehun mendongak sambil terpejam membiarkan seluruh tumpahan air menghujaminya di jalanan sepi yang langitnya malam gelap dengan hujan deras tersebut sambil mengeluarkan segenap sisa tenaganya yang masih berjalan normal untuk melindungi wajahnya dari serangan air hujan.

Mendadak tubuh Sehun melemah, seluruh sistem fungsionalnya bergerak lamban seiring makin derasnya hujan yang mengalir sukses dan mendarat menetes membasahi seluruh tubuh kurusnya. Yang berikutnya, Sehun tidak menyadari adanya mobil yang dikemudikan seorang yeoja berparas cantik yang berhenti tepat di seberang jalanan tempat Sehun berdiri lemah. Kemudian yeoja itu melangkah mendekati Sehun sampai merelakan tubuhnya sendiri dibasahi oleh hujan yang deras sambil terus berlari mendekati namja kurus pucat di seberang sana.

"Hey, siapa namamu? Di mana rumahmu? Mari ku antar."

•

•

•

"Di saat itulah kau datang menghampiriku lalu menarikku hingga sampai ke dalam mobilmu, kemudian membawaku ke sini," tutur Sehun di akhir ceritanya sambil melirik yeoja yang sedang mendengarnya dengan serius itu dengan tatapan nyaman berterimakasih. Yeoja itu mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan pendapatnya sendiri mengenai cerita reinkarnasi kehidupan sang namja bernama Oh Sehun tersebut, dirinya diselimuti oleh rasa penasaran yang walaupun Sehun sudah bersedia menceritakan semuanya dengan segenap peristiwa yang masih diingat namja pucat itu. Walau ada beberapa peristiwa yang seharusnya ada, malah dilewati Sehun karena namja itu hampir 'amnesia' sungguhan. Kemudian Luhan mengerjap lagi begitu jempol tangan kanannya mendarat di bibir dan akhirnya digigiti dengan gerakan ragu menggemaskan ala orang kebingungan dengan gigi-gigi putih kecil nan rapih milik yeoja manis itu. Sehun terkekeh pelan, "ada apa sih? Kau kelihatan ragu sekali dengan ceritaku. Hey, dengar, aku memang mengalami reinkarnasi singkat dan hal itu dilancarkan oleh teman khayalanku kau tahu, dia baik sekali. Walau kurasa dia tidak pernah ada namun entah mengapa dia—." Telunjuk kanan Luhan menempel di depan bibir pink tipis milik namja yang seharusnya melanjutkan basa-basinya dengan lancar, namun jari yeoja itu menghalanginya, kemudian Luhan berucap maksud melanjutkan kalimat Sehun, "—hidup," lanjut Luhan. Dan entah mengapa Sehun terkejut karena tidak terfikir olehnya mengapa yeoja itu tiba-tiba menyadari apa yang akan ia katakan. "Ne," ucap Sehun membenarkan kata Luhan namun raut wajahnya berubah masam dan tak bersahabat. Luhan menatap lekat kedua mata indah milik namja itu dengan serius dan tidak membebaskan kedua mata namja itu berlaih pandang dari tatapannya sebelum Luhan dapat bertanya sebuah pertanyaan lagi. "Bisa kau tunjukkan di mana dia? Maksudku, keberadaannya?" Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan merasa sangat bersemangat dalam rasa penasarannya yang kian mendalam dan meningkat sampai-sampai Sehun tidak berkutik di hadapannya. Selang beberapa detik akhirnya namja itu mengangguk sambil berbisik, "jika ku panggil, rumahmu akan berubah menjadi ruang tanpa batas dengan—," berhentinya kalimat Sehun malah membuat Luhan makin semangat hingga namja itu melanjutkannya kembali setelah berdeham, "—lapisan baja yang begitu dingin, mengilukan dan sangat kokoh. Belum lagi material kaca lainnya dan kau tidak akan menemukan apapun kecuali dirimu, aku dan dia," lanjutnya kemudian berdeham lagi. Tampak Luhan berfikir sejenak apakah rumahnya akan roboh, hancur, dan lain-lain. Namun yeoja itu memutuskan untuk menganggap bahwa yang dikhayalkan oleh Sehun pasti tidak menghancurkan rumahnya. Yeoja itu pun bertanya, "boleh aku bertemu sekarang?" Tanyanya selagi Sehun mau mendengarkannya. Awalnya hati Sehun tidak bisa, namun ia tidak mau membuat Luhan kecewa dan dia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia tidak main-main. Selangkah berikutnya namja dingin itu mengangguk, "tentu saja."

Pelan-pelan jari telunjuk kanan milik namja aneh bernama Oh Sehun itu mengusapkan garis-garis aneh mirip tatto di sepanjang lengan kirinya hingga timbulah secercah cahaya safir menyilaukan diiringi suara retakan hebat dari lengan itu dibarengi mengguncangnya rumah Luhan seperti hampir roboh dan dapat dirasakan jelas oleh sang pemilik rumah. Yeoja yang tidak lain bermarga Xi itu menjerit keras begitu reruntuhan bangunan pribadinya berjatuhan dan hampir menimpa kepalanya jikalau tubuh baja Sehun tidak melindungi kepalanya segera. "Tenang saja. Selama ada aku," kata Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan senang. Luhan tersenyum miring disusul dengan teriakan yang sekali lagi memekakkan gendang telinga namja bermarga Oh tersebut.

Selama perjalanan mereka, tidak ada yang terjadi kecuali reruntuhan rumah Luhan bangkit dan tersusun menjadi ruang tanpa batas dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Sehun tadi; bermaterial baja, mengilukan, dingin, kokoh, dan kaca-kaca pelengkapnya. Ternyata rasa mengilukan itu memang benar adanya, Luhan dapat merasakan gejolak aneh itu di setiap susunan tulangnya dan rasanya sangat menusuk. Belum lagi bangunan kokoh tanpa batas itu jika disentuh rasanya sangat dingin dan menyetrum, ya kurang lebih seperti itu, dan Luhan dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, tanpa ragu menyentuh lantai yang sedang diinjaknya dengan sangat hati-hati sehingga..,

"Shhh," desahnya sakit. Sehun menyadari desahan yeoja itu di sebelahnya, sehingga ia mengusap jemari mungil milik Luhan dengan hati-hati. "Lain kali jangan bermain sembarangan, oke?" Pinta Sehun ramah sambil mengedip lagi, dan saat itu pula namja bariton bertubuh tinggi yang dinantikan keberadaannya sudah tiba di depan, dengan posisi duduk di singgasana bajanya.

"Sehun? Kau kah itu?". Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, aku membawa seorang yeoja yang sangat ingin tahu keberadaanmu. Dan dia yang sudah berbaik hati menampungku di rumahnya," jelas Sehun sambil melirik ke arah Luhan yang sedang berdiri gugup ketakutan dengan namja bariton bertubuh tinggi besar tersebut. Chanyeol berdeham, lalu ia melirik ke arah Luhan dari bawah hingga kepala, "ekhm, apa kau kekasih Sehun?" Seketika wajah yeoja manis itu memerah atas kalimat pertanyaan Park Chanyeol yang bisa dibilang membuat hati yeoja itu berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Kemudian Chanyeol tertawa serak dan berdeham lagi, "hahah, ekhm. Tapi menurutku kalian cocok—," sesuatu menyendat tenggorokan Chanyeol hingga namja itu tertawa serak berat setelahnya. "Uhm, maaf. Tapi menurutku kalian memang cocok dan yeah—,". "Hentikan Chanyeol!" Keberhentian kalimat Chanyeol bukanlah karena tersedak atau gangguan apapun. Tetapi karena bentakkan Sehun maksud melarang untuk melanjutkan. Lalu dahi Chanyeol mengerut, "wae?". "Kami baru saja bertemu, ingat." Tatapan mata Sehun seolah menusuk seperti dendam. Chanyeol tertawa serak untuk yang kesekian, "hahah, baiklah mianhae. Jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu?". "Ngg, melihatmu," jawab Luhan sambil menunduk gugup ragu-ragu, karena dia takut Chanyeol murka atas kedatangannya dan dia takut menatap baju bermaterial baja dengan model canggih yang silengkapi dengan cahaya kebiruan yang menurut Luhan bentuknya mengerikan. Kemudian namja bariton itu membuka pelindung kepalanya sambil sekali lagi tertawa serak, "hahahahahah! Hey, lihat wajahku. Aku tampan, kau tidak perlu takut nona," kata Chanyeol santai. Wajah Luhan berubah geli, "hah?" Tanya Luhan sambil melirik Chanyeol penasaran. Kemudian Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga ia terbatuk, "hahah, mendekatlah. Jika kau ingin tahu tentang Sehun," tawar Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke layar transparan yang tiba-tiba muncul saat kaki kirinya menyentakkan garis biru safir tipis di depan singgasananya. "Lihat," katanya berdeham sebentar lalu menggeser layar itu dengan cepat sehingga munculah gambar yang lebih besar dari ukuran sebenarnya. Di sana terlihat foto Sehun sedang terluka parah dan terbaring lemah di rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Luka-luka parah yang ada di kepalanya, tangan, dan sekujur tubuhnya terbentuk jelas di tubuh pucat kurus itu. Perban-perban pelapis kepalanya masih belum bisa membendung darah yang mengucur. Luhan terenyuh, rasanya kedua bola matanya ingin menumpahkan air asin yang akan mengalir deras. Hatinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk melihat foto menyakitkan itu. Dan alhasil, bulir-bulir asin yang tak terduga itu benar-benar mengalir dari mata indahnya. Kemudian Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, "kau kenapa?" Tanyanya saat Luhan terisak dalam diam. Yeoja itu tidak menjawab dan hanya memberi gelengan pelan. Setelahnya Chanyeol menggeser layar itu lagi, hingga munculah gambar selanjutnya, yang ini lebih menyakitkan.*

* — Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons (Original Soundtrack of Transformers 4 : The Age of Extinction)

Sebuah gambar yang menunjukkan bahwa Sehun terpental di jalanan besar di Seoul, tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah segar, disertai luka-luka dalam menyakitkan yang kelihatan begitu menyiksa. Kali ini yang keheranan seribu tanya adalah namja pucat itu, Oh Sehun. Ia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa ia meninggal karena kecelakaan parah tersebut, benar-benar tidak terfikirkan sebelumnya. Lalu Chanyeol menoleh, "maaf Sehun, aku menghapus sebagian ingatanmu tentang kecelakaan itu agar kau tidak trauma," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun kasihan. Namja bernama Sehun itu mendongak dengan raut wajah setengah kecewa, setengah marah. "Wae? Wae?!". "Aku sudah bilang! Agar kau tidak trauma!" Chanyeol yang semula berdiri, kini duduk kembali di singgasananya. Raut wajahnya penuh sesal bercampur kesal. Begitu juga dengan raut wajah Sehun yang sekarang sudah merah padam, dan sepertinya dia masih kecewa. Kemudian Sehun menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, "hah, kalau tahu begitu, aku tidak sudi hidup seperti ini!". "Tapi kau sudah menyetujui semua resikonya!" Bentakkan Chanyeol tak kalah besarnya sehingga Sehun tersentak dan merubah diri untuk melawan Chanyeol yang sudah siap untuk saling menghantam. Terjadi gerakan super cepat yang merambat di seluruh jaringan tubuh Sehun, sistem saraf-sarafnya, seluruh sudut tulang-tulangnya, hingga menusuk ke dalam dan sangat dalam hingga tubuh itu berfungsi semestinya. Baja demi baja melapisi tubuh Sehun sehingga namja itu siap dan kuat menghantam Chanyeol yang sudah sedari tadi berdiri kokoh dengan atribut baja miliknya.

"IM WAKING UP." Sehun mengatakan sesuatu seperti ia dikendalikan. Tatapan matanya menusuk disertai cahaya biru safir yang menyilaukan dan terlihat dendam. Dan sepertinya Sehun tidak akan terkendali, begitu Luhan meneriaki mereka untuk berhenti berkelahi menghantam satu sama lain, Sehun malah mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga terbentur layar transparan besar yang tadi mereka saksikan. Tubuh yeoja itu seperti remuk, patah, dan lain sebagainya.

Sehun kembali berkutat dengan urusannya pada Chanyeol, saling menembakkan senjata masing-masing karena telah dikuasai amarah. Chanyeol kesal dan marah karena dirinya telah disalahkan Sehun atas hilangnya sebagian ingatan peristiwa Sehun. Dan Sehun, telah kalab karena ia sudah menyesali dirinya hidup untuk kedua kali namun sebagai manusia robot. Yah, dirinya begitu kalab hingga Chanyeol terpental tepat di sebelah Luhan dengan bunyi-bunyian mirip reruntuhan saat tubuh berlapis baja itu tertabrak layar. Entah sampai kapan Sehun tidak akan terkendali seperti itu, entahlah, Sehun benar-benar gila. Semua cahaya safir sistem fungsionalnya ia kerahkan untuk menghajar Chanyeol karena rasa kecewanya. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak menghapus sebagian ingatannya, mungkin dirinya tidak akan terpental jauh ke dalam imajinasi yang ternyata masih menyusulnya saat ajal kematiannya tiba. Hingga Chanyeol benar-benar hidup dalam fantasi tinggi Sehun yang ternyata juga memiliki fungsi nyata dalam bayangan. "Hentikan!" Teriak Luhan di saat tubuhnya hampir retak. Rasanya sakit menusuk seperti ditabrak beberapa container beruntun. Sehun memang sangat gila disaat dia sudah kalab dan sewaktu-waktu dapat menghancurkan sekitarnya. Namun, selang 8 menit sudah, Sehun dan Chanyeol sepertinya sudah puas menghantam sesama. Tubuh baja Sehun hampir remuk dan rusak, dan baja yang melapisi siku kiri Chanyeol sudah retak, namun Chanyeol dapat memperbaiki dirinya dengan sistem fungsi yang berguna untuk memulihkan. Sama halnya dengan Sehun.

Merasa sadar, akhirnya Sehun merubah tubuhnya menjadi seutuhnya manusia. Dia melangkah mendekati Luhan yang tergeletak lemah hampir hancur di lantai baja dingin tersebut. Sehun menatap Luhan bersalah, merasa bodoh atas tindakan egoisnya yang beberapa menit lalu sudah terjadi. Dan dia sangat menyesali atas tindakan bodohnya itu, kala ia melihat tubuh mungil itu tergeletak tak wajar di atas lantai bermaterial baja yang dingin mengilukan sambil mencoba menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan. "Lu-Luhan..," bisik Sehun saat tubuh Luhan sudah berada di gendongannya, namun apa daya, Luhan belum bisa menjawab karena benturan keras yang baru saja yeoja itu rasakan sangatlah sakit dan menusuk. Sehun makin menunduk saja karena yeoja itu, belum lagi sahabat khayalannya itu hanya diam saja sambil melirik Luhan kasihan dengan tulus dan merasa bersalah. "Luhan...," panggil Sehun lagi, "LUHAAAAN!" Kali ini ia menjerit. Menjerit demi yeoja baik hati yang telah bersedia menampungnya tanpa aturan apapun, lebih tepatnya Sehun bisa bebas di rumah Luhan.

Kesesalan makin menjadi, Sehun tidak tega melihat keadaan buruk Luhan akibat pertengkaran kecil yang dihasilkannya dengan Chanyeol. Dia mengerang sambil menggendong tubuh mungil itu dengan hati-hati sambil melirik Chanyeol masih dengan perasaan kecewa. "Hah aku pergi," kata Sehun berpamitan namun masih dengan tatapan tak senangnya. Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian berkata; "sampai jumpa."

Setelah itu pula ruangan tanpa batas itu runtuh dan reruntuhannya kembali menyusun bangunan rumah Luhan hingga utuh seperti semula. Sesudah rumah Luhan utuh, Sehun membuka matanya, dan terlihat sebuah ruangan di mana ia berada sebelum pergi ke ruangan fantasinya, ya dia berada di garasi bersama Luhan yang ada di gendongannya. Kemudian namja itu menidurkan Luhan di sofa panjang yang ada di sana lalu duduk di tepinya untuk menunggui Luhan. Ada fikiran yang terlintas di otaknya tiba-tiba, bahwa Sehun harus memulihkan Luhan lagi dari remukan yeoja itu dengan garis aneh di lengan kirinya. Lalu Sehun mengusap lengan kirinya setelah tangan kanannya menyentuh dada Luhan di mana jantung yeoja itu berada sambil berkonsentrasi. Perlahan sengatan-sengatan lembut tersebut merambat di sekujur punggung Luhan yang terasa aneh dan mengilukan sehingga sepertinya yeoja itu hendak terbangun dalam sakitnya. Sehun terus berusaha sebisanya agar yeoja itu terbangun dengan baik. "Luhan..," panggil Sehun disaat gerak-gerik Luhan sudah terlihat sedikit, gerakan jari tangannya, gerakan bibirnya yang mengering, gerakan kepalanya yang kesana-kemari walau hanya gerakan kecil, namun itu semua sudah membuat Sehun merasa agak lega.*

* — Expectation by Na Yoon Kwon

Sudah lima menit Sehun menunggu, akhirnya Luhan sadar dari sakit remuknya yang sangat menyiksa tubuh mungil itu hingga ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Yeoja itu merasa agak pusing di kepalanya dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di punggungnya walau rasanya tubuh mungil itu agak membaik dari keterpurukan yang mengerikan. Luhan pun membuka kedua matanya pelan-pelan untuk memperbaiki penglihatannya yang terasa buram karena terpejam cukup lama, dan akhirnya kedua mata indah itu menangkap tubuh kurus Sehun dedang duduk di tepi sofa di dekatnya.

Wajah namja itu terlihat sangat senang dan lega, ia hendak memeluk Luhan dengan erat namun yeoja itu terisak marah kepadanya; "menjauhlah, menjauh! Aku sudah cukup sakit berada di dekatmu kau tahu, aku hampir mati dasar berengsek! Pergilah..," teriak Luhan ditengah isakannya. Terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinga Sehun karena namja itu tahu dia sudah bersalah. Bersalah telah kalab melempar tubuh mungil itu hingga terbentur dan memaksa yeoja manis itu kesakitan dan tak sadarkan diri untuk yang ketiga kali hanya karena kelalaian Sehun. "Luhan, dengarkan—". "Apa yang harus ku dengarkan dari mu? Aku yakin bahwa kau dan robot fantasimu itu adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin! Pergilah ku mohon!" Pekik Luhan lagi sambil menangis marah. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa membiarkan semua umpatan Luhan untuknya keluar dengan lancar tanpa hambatan sedikitpun. Luhan mengeluarkan semua umpatan-umpatan kekesalannya karena Sehun hampir memunuh dirinya tadi. "Kau! Kejam!" Umpatan Luhan makin menjadi; "kenapa kau lakukan itu hah? Kenapa? Jawab aku! Aku bisa saja mati disaat kau menghantamku kau tahu! Apa kau ingin membunuhku? Bunuh saja! Aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin membunuhku sekarang juga karena toh tak ada gunanya aku hidup bersama seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin bersama rekannya! Aku juga akan berakhir mengenaskan bukan? Bukan begitu? Hah! Ayo jawab aku! Apa kau tidak tahu rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan menyiksa disaat punggungku terbentur! Baik, aku memang sudah lumayan pulih karena kau, tapi ak—mmpphh," kalimat umpatan Luhan terhenti saat bibir Sehun mengecup bibir mungil pink ranum milik Luhan dengan hangat, dan lembut dengan sentuhan yang memabukkan agar yeoja itu bisa diam dan menenangkan diri.

Sehun memberi sensasi lembut dan hangat hingga Luhan hanyut terbawa sensasi tersebut dan yeoja itu mulai menutup kedua matanya lalu mengikuti setiap pergerakan bibir Sehun yang tengah mencicipi manisnya bibir Luhan dengan penuh penghayatan. Dan Sehun pun ikut mengerutkan dahinya dalam lembut nan manisnya ciuman itu. Kemudian Sehun menyudahi ciuman singkat yang manis itu dengan memeluk tubuh mungil setengah remuk milik Luhan dengan erat dan Sehun menenggelamkan kepala Luhan di dadanya agar yeoja itu dapat menangis dengan puas. Walau Sehun tahu jenis air apapun termasuk air mata pastilah bisa menganggu sistem fungsionalnya sebagai manusia bermesin. Namun air mata yang ini tidak, benda cair yang keluar dari kedua mata Luhan itu malah membuat Sehun terhanyut dan tenang sehingga dirinya pun ikut terbawa suasana ketenangan yang disebabkan oleh bening air mata Luhan. Sehun pun terpejam sambil tersenyum disela ia memeluk tubuh Luhan; "entah mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman bila seperti ini, entah mengapa aku sangat menyukai hal ini, entah mengapa kau seperti menghipnotisku dan kau harus tahu, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi aku—." Sehun berdeham kemudian menyeringai lembut, "—aku akan melindungimu. Aku janji." Seakan kalimat Sehun itu terbukti setelahnya, yeoja itu mendongak sambil cegukan sesekali khas orang yang lelah setelah terisak dan Luhan berbisik pelan; "ji-jinjjayo?".

•

•

•

Sudah sembilan hari Sehun berada di rumah Luhan dan yeoja itu menjadikan Sehun sebagai bodyguardnya karena namja itu berjanji akan selalu menjaga yeoja manis baik hati itu dengan baik. Dan Luhan sudah membelikan seperangkat busana untuk Sehun agar namja itu bisa menyamar sebagai supirnya di kampus dan Sehun tidak keberatan jika ia menyamar menjadi supir. Luhan sudah membeli pakaian Sehun, seperti halnya kacamata, beberapa dasi, beberapa kemeja, beberapa celana chino, serta tuxedo dan sepatu pelengkapnya. Serta baju-baju yang diperlukan untuk dikenakan di rumah. Semua itu Luhan belikan dengan tulus, dan yeoja itu tidak lupa mengisi ruang kosong di lantai satu dekat ruang tamu agar menjadi kamar Sehun, walaupun yeoja itu tahu bahwa Sehun tidak tidur tapi setidaknya Sehun bisa istirahat dan mengganti pakaiannya di kamar baru itu.*

* — I Love You by AKMU

Sore ini Luhan sudah membeli barang-barang untuk disusun di kamar Sehun seperti halnya ranjang king size, bed cover, sofa panjang untuk bersantai, lampu tidur berwarna biru safir, meja, lemari pakaian, iPhone, televisi dan AC. Sore ini juga mereka harus kerja sama untuk menyusun barang-barang itu segera hingga rapih, Sehun yang menggeser kasur serta memasangkan bed covernya walau tidak rapih. Dan Luhan yang menyusun semua pakaian ke dalam lemari, serta meja yang sudah penuh dengan kotak kacamata, remote AC, remote TV, iPhone hitam milik Sehun yang dibelikan Luhan, serta miniatur robot yang sangat banyak hingga memenuhi meja itu. Sesekali Luhan marah kepada robot tampan itu jika bed cover yang Sehun susun ke ranjang tidak rapih dan terlihat berserakan. Namun sesekali juga mereka tertawa dalam suasana yang hangat di sana, Sehun yang terkadang melontarkan beberapa lelucon dan Luhan juga begitu agar mereka tidak merasa bosan. Dan terkadang Sehun menyubit atau mencium pipi Luhan jika yeoja itu marah-marah kepadanya dan karena itu Luhan tertawa karena Sehun.

Kali ini Sehun yang memasang AC dan TV nya, sedangkan Luhan merapikan ranjang Sehun yang berantakan karena namja itu tidak bisa diandalkan dalam urusan rapih-merapikan. Tapi Luhan tidak keberatan untuk membantu namja itu karena ia menyayangi Sehun dan dia merasa nyaman berada bersamanya. Kemudian Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil tersenyum diam-diam dan berwajah merah, lalu namja itu menjahilinya dengan melempar bantal ke arah wajah Luhan sambil tertawa jahat. Luhan menyadari bantal itu mendarat mulus di kepalanya, lalu yeoja itu mengumpat kesal dan mengambil bantal itu untuk dilempar kepada namja yang tengah berdiri berkutat dengan TV pura-pura tidak tahu.

Yap, bantal itu tidak mendarat di kepala Sehun melainkan berhenti di belakang punggungnya karena Sehun baru saja menghentikan waktu dan membiarkan Luhan tetap melompat karena baru saja melempar bantal ke arah Sehun. Lalu Sehun melangkah ke arah Luhan yang membeku dengan posisi melompat, dan namja itu berdiri di hadapan yeoja itu sambil menjentikkan jarinya agar waktu kembali berjalan dan hap! Tubuh Luhan jatuh di ranjang bersama Sehun yang ada di tindihannya. Kemudian Luhan tertawa bersama Sehun lalu mencium bibir namja tampan itu sebentar. Kemudian mereka tertawa lagi sekeras-kerasnya sampai batuk menyerang mereka dan akhirnya kedua mahluk itu berhenti tertawa dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda. "Sehun," sahut Luhan begitu Sehun duduk beristirahat di sofa barunya, kemudian namja itu menoleh, "ya? Mwo?". Luhan menggumam, "hmm, kau sudah mengenal Park Ji Yeon bukan?" Tanya Luhan sambil melangkah untuk duduk di sebelah Sehun. Namja itu mengulum senyumnya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, "yaaah, walau belum dekat, setidaknya kau sudah memperkenalkanku kepadanya dan sudah tiga hari ini aku bertemu dengannya setiap aku mengantarmu kuliah," jawab Sehun kemudian. Luhan berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia berbisik; "tapi, sepertinya ia menyukaimu," bisik Luhan sambil mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sehun tertawa lepas entah mengapa namja itu seperti tidak percaya Luhan bisa secemburu itu. "Hahahaha! Kau cemburu?" tanya Sehun kemudian menyubit ujung hidung Luhan dengan gemas, yeoja itu hanya memasamkan wajahnya dan malah membuat Sehun tambah gemas dengan tingkahnya. Kemudian Sehun terpingkal setengah mati, "ahahahaha! Hah! Yaampun. Hey, kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu."*

* — Thunder by EXO

Kali ini Luhan yang merona setengah mati tanpa ia sadari wajahnya terasa panas dan perutnya terasa mencelos dengan rasa mendidih yang teramat sangat. Yeoja itu kehabisan kata-kata, "mmmmm, bohong," katanya lalu. Sehun terkekeh lalu mengelus kepala Luhan lembut, "aku tidak berbohong, aku menyukaimu dan mungkin aku menyayangimu kau tahu, aku terlanjur nyaman berada denganmu," ungkap Sehun santai membiarkan yeoja itu mendengarkan semua kalimatnya dengan baik dan benar. Luhan merona hebat, wajahnya benar-benar merah mendidih seperti baru saja direbus, "a-apa aku bermimpi?" Tanya Luhan memegangi wajahnya sendiri lalu menyubit pipinya pelan namun agak sakit, "yaampun aku bisa mati sekarang," katanya keheranan. Sehun terkekeh geli kemudian menyematkan rambut Luhan ke belakang telinga yeoja itu lalu menatap Luhan lekat. "Jujur saja, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini bersama perempuan. Dan bersamamu, aku merasa sangat nyaman kau tidak tahu kan," ungkap Sehun lagi dan sukses membuat Luhan blushing seabad. "Tapi kurasa, aku juga begitu," kali ini ungkapan Luhan yang membuat Sehun membeku setengah mati. Namja itu juga kehilangan kata-kata untuk dirangkai semestinya kepada yeoja yang Sehun rasa juga menyukai dirinya. Kemudian Sehun berdeham, "ekhm, aku menyayangimu," ungkap Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan pelan. Luhan tersenyum lembut, "benarkah?" Tanya yeoja itu polos. Setelahnya Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Aku juga menyayangimu Oh Sehun," tutur Luhan lalu yeoja itu memeluk namja itu erat. Sehun merasa senang akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar merasa nyaman berada bersama seorang yeoja. Karena sebelumnya, —di luar ingatan Sehun— dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan yeoja, dan di SMA nya dulu, Sehun adalah anak rajin dan sopan, tidak salah jika teman-temannya cenderung sedikit. "Sehun," sahut Luhan berbisik pelan, Sehun menoleh, "hm?". Kemudian Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan hingga ia berhenti di ambang pintu kamar Sehun, "aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam, aku tahu kau tidak makan, tidak minum dan tidak mandi, tapi—," Luhan menggumam, "—hmm, ada baiknya kau minta tolong Chanyeol, karena dia membeli rumah tepat di sebelah rumahku, kau bisa meminta tolong dia bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa menjalani hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya, oke?" Lanjut Luhan terrsenyum, kemudian yeoja itu melangkah ke dapur meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Sehun berfikir, apakah sesuatu yang lahir dari imajinasi akan benar-benar hidup? Jawabannya : bisa saja, benar bukan?. Lalu Sehun mengangguk paham setelah dia setuju dengan saran Luhan karena ia ingin menjalani kehidupan yang semestinya seperti dulu. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari melesat ke rumah sebelah di mana Chanyeol tinggal, sesampainya di depan gerbang, Sehun meneriaki nama Chanyeol, "Park Chanyeol!" Belum lama Sehun menjerit, Chanyeol sudah muncul dari balkon lantai dua kamarnya dengan pemandangan yang membuat wanita manapun meleleh. Dia hanya memakai handuk hitam sebagai penutup tubuh bagian bawahnya, tubuhnya memamerkan abs sixpacknya yang tercetak sempurna, belum lagi rambut hitamnya yang tertata keren, serta brewok tipisnya yang membuat penampilan itu semakin panas. Sehun terdiam melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Kemudian Sehun meneguk air liurnya, "wah Chanyeol, perkembangan yang pesat yah," ujap Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang bertubuh besar di atas balkon, Chanyeol berdecih, "cih, kau juga bisa jika kau mau," kata Chanyeol santai sambil mengelus brewok tipisnya dan menyeringai, kemudian namja bertubuh tinggu itu melompat dari atas balkon untuk menemui Sehun di bawah sehingga terdengar suara dentuman yang keras, dan tetangga mereka sempat panik setelahnya Sehun membubarkan. "Kau, membuat mereka gempar bodoh!" Umpat Sehun menunjuk namja tinggi di depannya sambil melirik Chanyeol sarkatis.*

* — One Shot by B.A.P

Chanyeol berdecih, "hey, apa? Ada apa? Ayo masuk," tawar Chanyeol mempersilahkan Sehun masuk lalu mereka masuk melesat ke dalam ruang tamu dan duduk bersama di sofa panjang berwarna hitam berbahan kulit itu dengan santai, kemudian Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi dan bertanya; "apa yang bisa aku bantu? Sepertinya penting," kata Chanyeol kemudian sambil menyeringai, Sehun ikut menyeringai lalu namja itu berdeham keras kemudian ia tersenyum miring dibarengi dengan Chanyeol yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi, maksud kedatanganku adalah...," ujar Sehun lalu menjelaskan semua apa yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Chanyeol selagi pria bertubuh tinggi itu mau mendengarkan dia dengan senang hati. Sehun memulai permintaannya mulai dari bagaimana cara Chanyeol dapat bertahan dengan air, bisa mandi, bisa makan dan minum, dan lain-lain. Lalu Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal kemudian ia diam dengan tatapan serius yang sangat meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak akan main-main untuk selanjutnya, kemudian Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya dari A sampai Z, itu artinya ia menjelaskan semua permintaan Sehun sampai tuntas. Sehun mendengarkan semua celotehan Chanyeol dengan saksama dan penuh konsentrasi, itu artinya Sehun bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengetahui semuanya.

Begitu semangatnya namja bermarga Oh itu mendengarkan Chanyeol sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat berkedip dan hampir lupa bernafas, disaat itu pula Chanyeol berhenti menjelaskan hingga Sehun santai atau rileks dulu. "Hey, ingat kau masih manusia, kau masih bisa beraktifitas seperti mereka pada umumnya. Dan, jika kau merasa aneh saat makan, minum, mandi dan lainnya, itu hanya penyesuaian saja oke?" Tutur Chanyeol di akhir sarannya kepada Sehun. Kemudian Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti sambil berfikir; jika ia mandi, sistem fungsionalnya akan terasa aneh seperti luka dan seperti terbakar. Namun saat Sehun menanyakan hal bakar-terbakar itu, Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan tuntas panjang lebar.

Akhirnya Sehun mengerti alasan mengapa Luhan menyarankannya untuk menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya, karena yeoja itu tidak ingin Sehun menderita dengan kondisi namja pucat itu yang sekarang setengah titisan mesin robot. "Baiklah, terimakasih untuk semuanya, aku mau mandiiii!" Seru Sehun girang sambil melompat-lompat dan karena terlalu girang, dia baru saja memecahkan lampu hias di ruang tamu Chanyeol karena Sehun merubah dirinya menjadi robot dan menembakkan senjata ke arah lampu hias itu sehingga membuat Chanyeol geram, namun tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, Sehun keluar berlari melesat dan segera melompat ke halaman depan rumah Luhan. Sedangkan Chanyeol melirik lampu hiasnya pasrah. "Dasar bocaaaah!" pekik Chanyeol marah.

•

•

•

17:35 PM

Sudah setengah jam Sehun menunggu di depan halaman rumah Luhan sambil mondar-mandir tak jelas dan sesekali mengumpat kesal. Sudah berulang kali juga dirinya mengetuk pintu rumah dan pintu garasi atau roll-up door, ohhh kau pasti bisa membayangkan betapa nyaringnya roll-up door itu bukan? Sangat menyiksa gendang telingamu. Kemudian Sehun duduk di lantai, berbaring, lalu duduk lagi, berdiri dan berulang-ulang seperti itu semacam orang gila yang kehilangan arah. Sudah berulang kali ia melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Luhan pulang. Dan saat yeoja itu membukakan pintu, Sehun langsung melesat ke arah pintu. "Ah! Lama sekali, dari mana?" Pekiknya merasa kesal ketika pintu sudah terbuka. Luhan terkekeh sambil menyusun beberapa tas belanjaannya ke atas meja di ruang tamu. "Hahaha, maaf maaf. Aku baru saja membeli stok makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Jangan marah lagi ya?" Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh dan menyubit ujung hidung Sehun, namja itu masih terlihat kesal karena sudah lama menunggu yeoja yang disayanginya. Luhan pun beranjak menyeret semua tas belanjaannya yang yah...lumayan berat tersebut, hingga akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk melangkah membantu yeoja itu dengan berlari melesat ke arah dapur.

Kemudian mereka berdua menyusun semua bahan-bahan itu ke dalam lemari makanan. Luhan menyusun beberapa sayuran seperti wortel, kentang, seledri dan jagung ke dalam kulkas, serta dua buah es krim vanilla-oreo berukuran besar, pudding cokelat-vanilla siap makan, frozen foods seperti kentang, sosis dan nugget, serta saus spaghetti bolognaise ke dalam kulkas. Sedangkan Sehun menyusun lima bungkus makanan ringan kesukaan Luhan seperti cheese pop chips dan snack lainnya yang berukuran besar ke dalam lemari makanan di atas konter, tidak lupa beberapa makanan-minuman kaleng, dua buah botol sirup, dua kotak pasta spaghetti-macaroni, dua bungkus permen, tiga bungkus bumbu instan, dan tiga buah roti berukuran sedang ke dalam lemari makanan. "Ahhh, sudah selesai. Uhmm, boleh aku mandi sekarang?" Tutur Sehun dan berbalik badan, Luhan menoleh sebentar lalu menutup pintu kulkas saat ia sudah selesai mengecek semua barang belanjaan. Kemudian yeoja itu berjalan ke arah kompor dan mengambil panci serta spatula, "ohh, jadi kau sudah bertanya pada Chanyeol? Tentu, kamar mandi di kamarmu sudah bisa digunakan," jawab Luhan sambil mengambil spaghetti di lemari makanan dan mengambil saus bolognaise khusus pasta di lemari es. Kemudian Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "baiklah." Namja itu berlari cepat masuk ke kamarnya lalu mengambil handuk sambil bersiul dan menutup pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya. Pada awalnya, Sehun merasa agak heran dengan susunan kamar mandinya, hanya ada box kaca dengan shower tunggal di dalam sana, kemudian Sehun menekan shower dan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan benda itu sambil bersenandung. Sementara Luhan di dapur menyiapkan makan malam sambil melihat buku panduan resep memasak yang baru saja ia beli di supermarket dekat rumahnya tadi.

Luhan mengikuti setiap rincian prosedurnya dengan saksama dan teliti, walau sesekali ia merasa bingung tapi akhirnya ia memahami semua langkah-langkah yang telah dijelaskan dalam buku itu. Sambil memasak, Luhan memikirkan mengapa bisa ia menyayangi pria yang belum ia kenal sebelumnya sampai-sampai ia tidak peduli apa wujud pria asing bernama Sehun itu, dia juga berfikir, bagaimana bisa pada akhirnya mereka saling menyukai dan menyayangi walau Luhan tahu, Sehun lebih muda darinya.

— after 28 minutes —

"Baiklah, spaghettinya sudah siap. Hmmm...ahhhh, dari aromanya, sepertinya lezat," tutur Luhan saat spaghettinya sudah masak dan mulai mengeluarkan aroma harum menggiurkan yang memungkinkan air liurnya akan tumpah. Kemudian Luhan meletakkan dua buah piring berisi spaghetti dengan porsi yang lumayan, karena ia ingin Sehun mencicipi masakan pertamanya yang baru saja 'sukses' dibuat. Luhan tersenyum senang dibarengi aura bahagia bukan main karena dia baru saja sukses memasak walau berkat panduan sebuah buku resep yang sederhana. Lalu Luhan mengambil sebuah botol sirup dengan rasa jeruk dan ia menuangkan cairan manis kental itu ke dalam gelas cantik dengan bentuk tinggi lalu mencampurnya dengan air minum dan es batu, setelah itu mengaduk semuanya agar tercampur rata.

Setelahnya Luhan meletakkan lilin berwarna pink di antara kedua piring spaghettinya di atas konter, tidak lupa dengan beberapa lembar tissue serta sendok dan garpu. Setelah semuanya tertata rapih di atas konter, barulah Luhan merasa lega, hingga akhirnya namja yang ditunggu-tunggu datang bertelanjang dada, dengan handuk abu-abu yang melilit tubuh bawahnya, serta rambutnya yang basah membuat Luhan menganga terkejut dan berkali-kali mengucapkan; "ASTAGA!".

•

•

•

TBC

Kya kya kyaaaa! O so, gimana gimana? Saya udah bikin dua pria cakep di sini! xD awalnya ide Chanyeol brewokan tipis itu terlintas di kepala saya saat membayangkannya, dan saya fikir cakep juga jika ditambah abs sixpack yang membuat Chanyeol manly banget hahaha xD. Oh iya, untuk alur terakhir di chapter 3 saya fikir masih berantakan, hwhw maaf ya T_T, habisnya saya bingung karena saat menulis chapter ini saya lagi fokus sama **_Transformers 4_** : **_The Age Of Extinction_** yang baru saya tonton dan menginspirasi banget Hu Ha! /teriakbarengoptimusprime/. Dan saya rasa ini akan jadi chapter terpanjangnya cerita ini/?. Oh iya untuk sekadar saran, menurut saya kalau kalian baca ch3 yang bagian 'fight' nya Chan-Hun coba deh dengerin soundtrack TF4 yang dilantunkan Imagine Dragons — Battle Cry, (hanya saran) karena kalau kalian baca part itu sambil menyimak lagunya, akan lebih terasa —itu menurut saya— . Untuk urusan kenapa Chanyeol bisa membeli rumah, akan dibahas di chapter 4. Ohiya, sampai sini dulu ya, kalau ada banyak kekurangan dari alur, percakapan, dan lainnya yang tidak nyambung, mohon dimaafkan. Karena saya sedang frustasi, hehehe. Mian...gomawo ^﹏^

*Please do not be a silent reader, if you were reading this, please leave your review :) thanks.


End file.
